


Tony-lutions

by MegaraNoelle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eevee - Freeform, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstanding, Pokemon - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, everyone has pokemon, peggy is the best aunt, steve rogers has a heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaraNoelle/pseuds/MegaraNoelle
Summary: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers both had the same first Pokemon. The same Eevee. When a young Tony Stark rescued her from her pokeball, he never thought that the man would be coming back for her over three decades later.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470063) by [WritingItDunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingItDunn/pseuds/WritingItDunn). 



> So I was playing a lot of Pokemon, (specically X before moving on to Sun), and I was building my ultimate Eeveelution team. And I kept thinking how I could see Tony doting on a pack of Eevee's, and how they would probably help him around the workshop and the Tower. Then I saw the glorious (ongoing) fic by RiverSideOtter. Between her fic, and the goggling I did of what kind of Pokemont that Captain America would have, this was born! it started out as something that was just going to sit on my computer, but I thought why not!  
> Enjoy!

 

Tony remembered the first time he had encountered a real life Pokeball. Jarvis and Ana were out grocery shopping, his dad was away on business, over in Europe with his Aunt Peggy, and his mom was working her next gala event. Now would be the perfect time to sneak down into his dad’s workshop, and finally go to the case that he knew held all of the Captain America stuff. The stuff that was better than the poster that Jarvis and Ana had gotten for him for his 5th birthday, and the pillow that looked like the classic shield that Ana had hand-sewn. This was the real stuff, the stuff that didn’t go down with the Captain on his last mission.

Little 6 year old Tony pulled a chair over to the tall case, his own skeleton key in his pocket, and he picked the lock. The top was a little heavy for him to open, but he was able to push it up, then prop it open. Inside he saw lots of papers and books. A lot of them looked like the comics that he already had up in his room. There were some brown leather books, and file folders that looked official; like those that his Dad used when he was dealing with the military. He pushed those aside, not interested in that. Was this box really this boring?

Then the red and white balls caught his attention. Moving the files over to the side her saw a brown leather belt and pulled it up. There was the typical pouch for empty Pokeballs like he had seen others wearing, and there were three Pokeballs attached to the belt itself. Bringing it closer he saw that two of the balls were dark and frowned sadly. Balls were only dark for two reasons; if they were empty, or if they were corrupt and the Pokemon inside were no longer inside. If the balls were as old as he thought, and they hadn’t been opened, then they would have probably just faded away, specially if they were as heartbroken as Tony thought they would be. It was no secret that the man that Captain America was had loved his Pokemon whole-heartedly, and they would have been devastated at his loss.

But the last ball, it had a faint glow to it. Tony pulled it off the belt, carefully cradling it in his small hands. He carefully climbed down from the chair, never taking his eyes off the pokeball. Captain America had painted the tops of each of his personal pokeballs, including the two that went down with him with the plane. This one was a soft cream color, and he wondered what pokemon had been inside.

But dare he open it? Who knew how much longer this poor pokemon had inside the ball though? They had already lost two others, and Tony’s little heart broke for them, but he had the chance to save this one, to at least try. It wouldn’t be too much to just play with the little one, right? What if it wasn’t little though? The public only knew about the two pokemon that went down with Captain America, Braviary and Arcanine. Those that knew him knew that he hadn’t started off with those pokemon, and they hadn’t be his only ones. They were the only ones that he ever risked in the War though.

If this one would be as large as either of the others, then Tony couldn’t release the pokemon down in the lab. He set the pokeball down on the ground and quickly climbed back up the chair to arrange everything back in its place in the case, then close the door. He picked the pokeball back up, cradling it in his arms, and hurrying back upstairs. He was out the garden side door and over to the largest part of the yard.

Little Tony took a breath before he pressed the button, the red light glowing briefly before arcing out. he held his breath, closing his eyes for a second before a soft cooing sound was heard. Eyes popping open he found himself looking at an Eevee, sitting in the grass. She looked around, obviously searching for her owner, then saw Tony holding onto the Pokeball. Her back end went up, front end pressing down, and she started to growl. Tony’s eyes widened and he dropped the pokeball before pulling his hands up to cover his face.

“Eeeeeeeeeveeeeeee!” Tony peeked through his fingers at the near howl like cry. It sounded sad. She was calling for Captain America, and he wasn’t responding. There was a knot of sadness in his chest, and he dropped to his knees. He only wanted to try and cheer her up.

“I’m sorry,” he said, catching the attention of the Eevee. “You just looked so lonely, and you must have been in the ball for so long. He’s not around, and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to remind you. You must be so sad.” Eevee lost her defensive stance as he talked, tilting her head a little. “I just wanted to play with you, maybe try and cheer you up.” He bit his lip, trying not to cry. He didn’t want her to feel like she had been abandoned, or forgotten. Didn’t want her to feel like no one cared, like he sometimes felt with his parents….. Like he felt with his Dad. Tony sniffed and quickly wiped at his eyes when he felt the wetness building. He couldn’t cry, because Stark men didn’t cry.

There was higher pitched trill and Tony looked to see that Eevee had come closer to him, also looking sad. Tony felt his lower lip wobble a little, and he reached out to gently pet her behind her ears. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry he’s not here for you. I don’t want you be sad, Eevee.”

“Veeee,” she crooned out, a little sad. She stepped closer, putting her small front feet up on his legs. Tony’s fingers curled around the back of her ears to scratch softly and she trilled again, telling him that she liked it.

“Dad told me about him all the time,” he told her, like he was telling her a secret. “He was a good man. He must have loved you though, for you to wait all this time.” She nodded a little, nudging his hand a little to keep petting her. “If you’ll let me, I want to be your friend.” Eevee moved closer to him, her back paws on his legs, while her front paws landed on his chest. She leaned up to lick his cheek a couple of time, pulling a small smile from the boy. “I know I can’t be him for you, but I’ll try my best, Vee.”

She trilled again in approval at the nickname. “Vee! Vee!” Tony giggled a little, wiping any remaining tears from his eyes, and started to pet her with both hands.

“Tony!” The boy sucked in a breath, tensing, and Eevee sensed it. “What have you done!” Tony quickly scrambled to stand up, turning around to see Howard marching towards him. Eevee let out a soft inquisitive churr and stepped up beside Tony, looking back and forth between Howard and Tony. Howard stopped and Tony saw something in his eyes. Something soft, that quickly disappeared into something that Tony was more familiar with. “Anthony Edward Stark.” Tony tried not to cringe.

There was a soft gasp behind Howard, and both Starks looked back to see Peggy Carter standing in the doorway. Her eyes were on the Eevee that was standing next to Tony. “Evelyn?” Eevee chirped loudly and ran over to Peggy, who practically dropped to her knees. Eevee danced around her a little, looking around as well. Surely where there was Peggy, there was Captain America. “Look at your girl, still looking the same.”

“Eevee? Vee?” She trotted back and forth, looking around.

“No, I’m sorry, love,” Peggy murmured. “He’s not with us anymore.” The small pokemon seemed to deflate a little, and turned around to slowly walk back over to Tony.

“Did you steal that pokeball?” Howard accused his son, turning his attention back to the little boy. “You know you aren’t supposed to go into the lab unless I’m here. And you’re forbidden from looking through classified items.”

Evelyn, as Peggy had called her, stood protectively in front of the little boy, glaring up at Howard. She remembered the older man.

“No!” Tony cried out, eyes widening up at Howard. “I didn’t steal it! I’m sorry, I was just curious! And then I saw the pokeballs, and two of them were dark-“

“Howard?” Peggy called out, walking closer to him. Howard didn’t turn to look at her. “You said that you couldn’t get them open, that the balls were corrupt.”

“They wouldn’t open for me for years,” Howard said. Evelyn almost growled at him, her little body giving a full body shake once, like a bad shiver.

Peggy stepped up to Tony, kneeling down to his height, and taking his hands gently. “Tell me what you saw, Tony,” she said gently with a smile. Evelyn looked between Peggy and Tony, before sitting down, sensing no threat.

Tony bit his bottom lip a little, looking over her shoulder to Howard, then back to his Aunt Peggy. She was always nice to him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to go into the case, but I was just so curious. You and Dad always talk about Captain America, and I wanted to know more about him. I saw the brown belt, then I saw the empty balls, and then the other three. I’ve never been able to hold a pokeball before, and these ones actually belonged to Him, Aunt Peggy!” He wiggled a little, getting excited as he got lost in his story. “I pulled up the belt, and I saw that two of them were dark, and I wanted to cry for them. They were his friends, and he wasn’t around. They must have been so sad. And Vee’s ball, it wasn’t dark, but it was dim. I just,” Tony let out a little breath, looking down again before Peggy lifted his head back up. “Well, I wanted to help. I didn’t know who was in the ball, but I thought that maybe I could cheer them up a little, try and stop them from disappearing forever.”

Peggy pushed some of Tony’s hair back with her hand, still smiling at him. “Evelyn was Steve’s first pokemon, did you know that?” Tony shook his head back and forth, eyes wide. “He called her Vee, just like you do.” If possible, Tony’s eyes got even bigger. “She’s very particular about who she likes, she’s been trying to protect Steve ever since they met, before he became Captain America.” Peggy leaned in a little to whisper to him. “She’s never liked your father.” Tony tried not to giggle. “You must truly be as extraordinary as I know you are if Evelyn has taken to you so quickly.”

“She’s very soft,” Tony said shyly, glancing down at Vee. She bounced a little on her front legs, seeming to smile at him. “I like her, I just wanted to help.”

“Just like Captain America would, right?” Tony nodded at his Aunt’s words. “Well, I can’t think of anyone better suited to take care of Evelyn than yourself. Is that something you could agree with, Evelyn?” Peggy looked down at the Eevee, smiling. Vee chirruped, bouncing on her back legs this time in excitement. Tony smiled at her and opened his arms, going to lean down to pick her up. He didn’t get very far before she jumped into his arms, licking his cheek as he held onto her. “Yes, I think that Steve would be very proud to have you looking after her.” She picked up the dropped pokeball, closing it before tucking it into his back pocket. “Why don’t you head inside, show Evelyn your room, and the house?”

Tony nodded, kissing his Aunt Peggy on the cheek before rushing back into the house. He hoped that she would talk Howard down, knowing that he wouldn’t be happy with what had happened. He held onto Vee, but not too tightly, and hid around the corner. He didn’t want to eavesdrop, but he wanted to know if he should stay in his room for the rest of the day or not.

“Howard,” Peggy hissed, sounding angry. “You had those balls locked up? For how long? Did you even try to open them?”

“Of course I tried!” Howard exclaimed. “I tried for years, but they never responded to anything that I did. There was no other conclusion than to say that they were corrupted. I figured they had been damaged in his last mission.”

“If that were true don’t you think he would have said something before going off to that plane?” Peggy shot back. “There was no way that he would have let any of his companions be stuck like that, even if he wasn’t going to take them with him.” Tony glanced down at Vee. “I don’t think he took Brave and Arc by choice either. He knew the risks and he never would have put them in danger like that.”

“What are you saying, Peggy?”

“I’m saying that you didn’t try that hard. I’m saying that you might be responsible for the passing of two of Steve’s beloved companions.”

“Did you think that perhaps it’s what they wanted?” Howard growled back, lowering his voice. “That maybe they were just too damn stubborn to come out when I tried? That when they knew that Steve went missing they were going to stay there until he came back?”

“Did you even talk to them? Or did you leave them locked away? Maybe they would have held on if you had told them that you were still looking for him, maybe they would have come out.” Peggy let out a sigh that Tony had only heard when she was upset, or disappointed.

“That Eevee never liked me,” Howard huffed out. Vee let out a huff of her own in response, and Tony started to scratch around her neck. “I don’t know why she came out for Tony.”

“I for one am glad that she did,” Peggy said strongly. “You have an outstanding child, Howard, and sometimes you can’t see that. Evelyn would not choose to be with anyone that Steve wouldn’t approve of, someone that wasn’t a good person. I think it will be good for him as well. Don’t you dare ruin that, Howard Stark, or so help me-“

“Alright, alright,” Howard lamented. “He can keep the pokemon.” Tony smiled down at Vee, pressing a kiss to her head. She shook her head happily, licking his cheek again.

Tony heard the sound of an engine pulling in to the garage, and then shutting off. “Vee!” He whispered excitedly as he turned towards the garage. “Jarvis is home now! I can’t wait to show you to him. He’s my best friend, and I know that he’ll be excited to meet you!” He hugged her before running off to meet Jarvis and Ana.

* * *

 

Vee did not like Obadiah Stane. More than she disliked Howard. Howard of course thought nothing of it, knowing how particular the Eevee was when it came to people. She didn’t snub Maria, tolerated her, but never sought her out. She did like Jarvis and his wife Ana though. That was probably because of the way that they treated Tony, how they practically raised him better than his actual parents. When Ana died, Vee mourned with Tony and Jarvis, and when Jarvis died when Tony just a teenager.

Obadiah and Howard had instituted a rule long ago, that no personal pokemon were allowed outside of their pokeballs, so Vee wasn’t allowed to see the inside of Stark Industries. She didn’t like it when Tony went to the business, didn’t like that she wasn’t allowed to try and stop the influence that the two men were trying to push onto Tony, to pull him away from her.

Tony laid in the bed the night that his parents had died in a car accident. Vee trilled softly, moving up to try and snuggle with him. He stared straight at the wall, not pushing her back, but also not bringing her up to his chest like he used too. After that night she spent more time in her pokeball, or left at the apartment while Tony went to work. Soon, they moved to Malibu, after the new house was built. Vee at least had company in the robots Dum-E and U, and eventually Butterfingers, but she knew that Stane was to blame for Tony becoming distant.

She still was able to spend time with him in the workshop, but never when he was working with dangerous items. Tony would always still care for her, that would never change, she could feel it. Much like Steve did in the war, he kept her out of the lab when there was a heightened chance of accidents with new experiments or bigger builds. He celebrated with her after he completed a new business contract, and when the business did well. And then Pepper Potts came.

At first Vee didn’t like her. She was at the mansion more than often than Obie, or even Tony was there sometimes. Vee saw her as the reason that Tony was gone for business more and more. Until the first time Pepper dragged an unconscious Tony in, dropping him on the closest couch. Pepper slid down to the floor as Eevee ran over to Tony, jumping up to lick his cheek. She let out a noise when Tony’s breath hit her nose, the smell of alcohol hitting her strong. Pepper very gently lifted Vee up and down into her lap, away from Tony’s mouth.

“I know, I don’t like the smell either,” Pepper told her. Vee’s fur had puffed up a little, but Pepper didn’t try to pet her. In fact, the red head seemed a little frustrated with Tony as well. “Mr Stane insisted that he go to the party. I can’t be sure, but I’m sure that he pushed more than a couple of drinks on him.” She let out a sigh, kicking her heels off. “It makes it hard to be his secretary and assistant when Mr Stane makes these appointments without consulting me first.”

Vee tilted her head a little, watching her. Tony mumbled a little in his sleep, fidgeting a little. Pepper looked at him with soft eyes. “He always feels better when he’s able to get some sleep here at home. He won’t admit it often, but he always feels better when he’s able to spend time with you.” Pepper let out a breath and smiled gently down at Vee. “Let me dump him in a shower real quick, and I’ll pull him into the bedroom. You can work your magic on him.”

“Eevee,” said softly as she delicately jumped from Pepper’s lap.

“Sometimes,” Pepper said with a soft grunt as she swung Tony’s arm around her shoulders, “he talks about giving you friends.” This was the first time that Pepper had actually attempted conversation with Vee. “Talks about training and evolving other Eevees. Says you need more friends than the robots. Thinks he needs to make up for leaving you alone so often.”

Was Tony not happy with the way she was? Would he try to evolve her as well? She hoped not. Steve had promised to never force her to evolve if she didn’t want too.

“He doesn’t want you to think that he’s replacing you though. Told him he needs to talk to you about it.” Vee trotted behind them as Pepper dragged Tony’s drunk ass up to his master bathroom. “What do you think, Evelyn?” Vee liked it that Pepper always used her proper name, much like Peggy Carter had. Vee was something just for Tony and Steve to call her. “Well, I suppose it’s something to think about. Maybe soon the work load won’t be as full, he’ll be able to spend more time here with you.”

It never did get better.

And then he went missing. The new Jarvis, the AI, had tried to hide the news from Vee for as long as he could. Until Pepper came over, eyes red with tears. Vee felt a horrible feeling of déjà vu, of waiting for Steve to come back. She feared that Tony never would, and she would spend more time inside of her pokeball again. This time she would fade away. Pepper never forced her back into her ball, and she always hid when Stane came over.

Three months passed, and then, there was a flurry of activity. Jarvis had the robots moving again, people were coming over to restock the kitchen, to clean the mansion. Pepper came over with Happy, a smile on her face.

She knelt down in front of Vee. “Evelyn, would you like to go for a ride with me? I have a great surprise for you.” She had never done anything wrong to Vee, and she didn’t sense any ill intentions this time, so she followed next to her outside to the waiting towncar. Happy Hogan smiled at them both, holding the door open, and Pepper helped her up onto the seat in the back before sliding in with her.

They drove, and they waited. It sounded like a large plane was coming in, knowing the sound from her time with Steve, and then Pepper and Happy were stepping out of the car. She waited in the back.

And then, Tony was there. He let out a little cry as soon as the door was shut and he saw her there. She trilled loudly and jumped into his arm, pushing her head against his neck. Tony squeezed her as tightly as he could, trying not to cry into her fur. “Vee, I’m so sorry, Vee. I’m sorry I wasn’t there, I’m sorry I wasn’t better. Everything’s going to change, my sweet girl.” He kept whispering the words into her fur until two doors closed, and Happy and Pepper had gotten back inside of the car. Tony didn’t let go of her though, and she wasn’t about to move from his arms. Her Tony was back, and she wasn’t going to let him go again.

* * *

 

In the time between the time that Tony got home, and the time before he became Iron Man to the public, he worked with Vee on acquiring Eevee eggs. Eight of them to be exact. Vee sat on the desk, watching as Tony meticulously made sure that the eggs were well incubated, the temperature around them perfect, and as he talked to them everyday. The robots circled around, but were careful not to touch.

“What do you think, Vee?” He asked her one day, resting his chin on his arms as they watched the eggs. “which one do you think will be the first to hatch?” Vee cooed a little, swishing her tail in the general direction of the one closet to her. “You think that one?” Tony moved a little, pulling Vee over to cuddle her in his arms. “Well, I think you’re right.”

“Eeeeevee!” She wiggled her body happily in his arms.

“When they all hatch, you’re going to be in charge of them.” Vee chirped a little and Tony smiled. “I’m going to spend more time at home, but when I have to go back into work, you’re going to be the head honcho around here. My sweet girl.” He pressed his nose into her fur, smiling. It was something new he was doing, and Vee loved it.

Every day they were down there with the eggs, and during the time Tony had obtained the evolution stones needed. Tony talked to them, and the one that Vee had predicted would hatch first, he laid a Fire Stone down next to it. “I think that one should be a Flareon,” Tony announced as he did it. He also pulled out a bowl of Luxury Balls, putting one down next to each egg. Tony had asked Vee if she wanted to upgrade to her own Luxury ball, even offered to paint it like Steve had, but she had turned it down. He smiled gently at her and nodded, understanding. He always had one ready, just in case she changed her mind.

“I’m going to experiment, Vee, Jay.” Tony said one day as they walked over to the corner that held the Eevee incubation center. The only other living person who knew about the corner was Pepper. If anyone else came close to the workshop, Jarvis would activate the mobile wall to hide them. Tony was paranoid after his kidnapping, and he wanted to keep his companions, his family, safe.

“Vee?” She trilled gently as she made her way to her usual spot on the table.

Tony held up the other evolutions stones he had. “What if we put these stones so that they lay against the eggs? It’s never been done, because it was thought to be silly, but what if we could influence the evolution straight from the egg?” He moved the Fire Stone so that it was nestled against the egg. Then he picked up a Water Stone and looked at Vee. “Want to help me? We need to pick them out. I think that maybe this one should be Vaporeon.” He pointed towards an egg, and Vee chirruped happily. Tony laughed and put the stone against the egg. They repeated the process with a Thunder Stone.

When Tony pulled out a Leaf Stone, Vee tilted her head. “I know that these don’t work on Eevee’s, but I’m just looking to influence it a little. So using the right element might help, right?” He scratched her ear and set it on the table, along with a Dusk Stone, and an Ice stone. “We have Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Umbreon. What can we use for our Sylveon and Espeon?” Vee trotted over to Tony’s collection stones and pawed a Moon Stone, and a Dawn Stone. Tony raised his brows, then grinned. He wrapped his hands around Vee’s head, pressing a sloppy kiss to her head, pulling a happy trill from her. “You’re so smart! Of course!” He grabbed the stones, and placed them on the last two eggs. “Perfect, simply perfect.”

* * *

 

Tony curled around Vee on the couch as soon as he got home from the press conference. He threaded his fingers through her fur, careful of her sprained leg that Stane had injured when he kicked her. For that alone he felt little remorse for killing the man. She purred lightly, reveling in the attention of Tony, happy that he was there and safe now.

“I wondered if the rumors were true.” Tony jolted up from his spot, arms going out to cover Vee. The man with the eye-patch walked further into the living room. “Everyone said that the great Tony Stark didn’t have a pokemon companion, but I heard that you have taken over Captain Roger’s role with his Eevee.” Vee let out a warning growl from behind Tony, and the man lifted his hands in surrender. “I worked with your Father, Mr Stark.” Vee growled louder.

Tony reached a hand back to rest along Vee’s back. “How did you get in here?”

“I’m here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative.”

* * *

 

Tony woke up to something pawing at his nose, and a high pitched noise in his ears. “Sir, I must insist that you wake up now.” Tony groaned a little when he heard Jarvis’s voice. His eye popped open and he saw Vee in front of his face, pacing back and forth. Her tail was swishing wildly, and she was hyperactive about something. She batted at his nose again and he grunted.

“Alright, alright, I’m up!” He sat up, stretching his arms, before sliding his feet onto the floor. Vee jumped down to the floor and took off running. “Where’s the fire, Vee!” He called out, chuckling a little. He took a second to pull on a tank top and sweatpants, before following her. Vee yipped at him from the bottom of the stairs, and took off again towards the stairs to the workshop. Pepper was sitting on the couch, tablet on her knee, coffee steaming hot and in a mug for him.

“Pep, you’re an angel.” He grabbed the extra mug and went to follow Vee.

“Evelyn seems excited this morning,” Pepper called out, and Tony just smiled with a shrug.

“You’re more than welcome to come see what’s up,” he answered as he hopped down the stairs. He didn’t look back to see if she was following, but saw Vee hop up to the Eevee Table. Tony blinked when he realized what had happened.

He ran over to the table, coffee left on one of his work tables, eyes wide. “Eevee! Eevee!” Vee called out, dancing around in her spot.

“Vee! It worked!” Tony grinned, looking at the eggs. All of the stones were gone, and each egg had changed color; Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Baby Blue, Black, Purple, and Pink. And they were wobbling back and forth. “Vee!” He picked up Vee under her front legs, holding her up and smiling. “It worked, Vee!”

“Eevee! Veeeeeee!” Vee’s little legs kicked, and her tail moved wildly in excitement.

Pepper gasped and moved closer as she looked at the eggs. “Are they going to hatch?” She asked with big eyes. Tony nodded, holding onto Vee in his arms now. She climbed up to his shoulder to perch, preening happily. Her and Tony had raised these eggs, and now it was all paying off. “I’ve never seen colors like that before.”

“That’s because Vee and I are geniuses!” Tony proclaimed proudly. He leaned in when they heard the first crack of an egg. “Look,” he said in a hushed voice, pointing at the yellow egg. “It looks like Jolteon is going to show up first.”

“Do you have names for them?” Pepper asked just as softly, leaning in to watch with them.

“I, uh, I’m not very creative with names,” Tony mumbled a little. “Jolteon will be Citrine, Flareon will be Ruby, and Vaporeon will be Aquamarine….”

Pepper tilted her head a little, looking at Tony. “You’re naming them after gemstones?” He nodded a little, never taking his eyes off of the moving eggs. “I think it’s sweet,” she told him with a smile. “Tell me the others.”

“Glaceon is Topaz, Leafeon is Emerald. Espeon will be Amethyst, Umbreon will be Jet, and Slyveon is Morganite.” Vee churred happily, gracefully leaping down to the table now.

The yellow egg cracked again, and this time a piece fell off, quickly followed by more. Tony held his breath, then grinned when a small Jolteon stepped out, almost sleepily. “Vee!” Vee danced a little and went over to the newest pokemon.

“It worked,” Tony whispered, gently reaching forward. “Pepper, look at her, look at how precious she is.” He gently rubbed the Jolteon’s head. “Yipes!” He pulled his hand back a little when he got a shock, shaking his fingers out. “I should have seen that coming.” He reach back out, gently petting the littlest one.

“Jolteon,” it chirped out, looking around. “Jolty.” Tony grinned as he watched Vee talk to their newest addition, then looked over as he heard another crack. The black egg was going to be next.

After an hour, all the eggs except for the red one had hatched. Tony watched it, watched it shake and move. “Come on Ruby,” he said gently. “We’re all here waiting for you.” He smiled when the egg finally cracked. Vee walked over to it as well, the rest behind her, playing with each other, and with Pepper’s fingers. “She’s coming,” Tony said to Vee. “Fashionably late.”

“Just like her Daddy,” Pepper teased.

Tony watched the egg, waiting until the shell finally broke away. There was a little Flareon, just like the others, but she was smaller than the others. Vee was there, licking her head a couple of times before Tony reached forward, gently picking her up. “Hello, Ruby.”

“Flaaare,” she trilled out quietly, but happily. Tony grinned at her, then grinned at Vee. This was his family, and he would protect them to the end.

* * *

 

Those knowing about his Eeveelution family grew by one; Natasha Romanov, who then reported the newest additions to Nick Fury, and then Agent Coulson met them. Surprisingly, all of them liked Agent Coulson, including Vee. Citrine and Amethyst had been instrumental in helping him synthesize the new arc reactor, and afterwards, all of his Eevee’s helped him create the new industrial arc reactor.

“Vee! Sylvy!” Tony and Pepper watched as the now grown Sylveon jumped towards the elevator, champagne in their hands as they celebrated Stark Tower. Vee was sitting on the chair next to Tony, the others inspecting what would be their new home. The elevator doors opened and Coulson was standing there. “Sylveon!”

“Hello, Morganite,” the agent greeted immediately, pulling a happy trill from her. “Stark.” When he said his name, Coulson was back to all business. And apparently that business was trying to destroy the world.

There was a lot of fuss, but Tony got everyone, including Vee, to travel with Pepper, to stay safe.

* * *

 

Tony was able to ignore the horrible thought in the back of his head since the first time that he saw Captain America, in the flesh. At least until the battle was over, and Loki was in custody.

He sat in the ruined club house, most of his armor having been stripped off on the floor. Pepper was on her way back, but it probably take her at least a day to make it to where he was. Tony looked down at the two Pokeballs in his hands, one painted orange, the other painted blue. Two Pokeballs that refused to open after a 70 year ice sleep. SHIELD had been unable to get them open, but they could at least reveal that the Arcanine, and the Braviary inside were as healthy as the living legend they belonged too. Tony knew what he had to do, and it was breaking his heart.

Jarvis must have warned Pepper, because Tony never saw her when they all returned. He had been able to fix the pokeballs, but waiting for Captain Steve Rogers to come back to the Tower to do that. All the years that he waited to meet the man, hoping that his Dad and Aunt Peggy were right, and that the man was still alive. Then wishing that Captain America had never existed, and regretting it when he saw Vee.

“Mr Stark.” Tony turned from the ruined bar to Steve walking into the room. It would be big enough for his reunion. And he could see Rogers practically vibrating in anticipation.

“Tony,” the older man corrected. “I prefer Tony.” Steve nodded a little. “Good news, I was able to fix the balls. I recommend replacing them soon though.” Tony walked over to him, holding out his hand to give Steve a supply of Luxury balls. Steve put them in a pouch on his belt, and Tony held out the other two pokeballs.

He took large steps back as Steve released his two companions, the room just big enough to fit Arcanine’s height, and Braviary’s wing span. Tony had to turn his head away, not wanting to watch the reunion, feeling like he was intruding. As he did that, he missed as the working elevator door opened. But he didn’t miss the shocked, but overjoyed cry.

“Eeeeeeveeeee!! Veeee!” Tony closed his eyes tight, hand clenching the counter of the bar. Luckily his soft cries were hidden over Steve Rogers calls of joy. He quickly left the room, his heart feeling like it was breaking in his chest as Vee was reunited with her Steve. He wanted to get to his room and drink away the sounds of Vee and Steve.

* * *

 

When Steve woke up, and was pulled back to SHIELD, his first question had been about his beloved Pokemon. He had been told that the cold had damaged the balls, but that they were working on fixing it. He was also informed that Howard Stark had been the one to collect the pokemon left behind. They didn’t elaborate past that. Steve assumed that Tony Stark had them now, after reading the files. He would just have to wait a little longer to be reunited with his friends, his only family remaining now.

As Steve held two of his pokeballs in his hand, he thought that perhaps he had judged Tony Stark a little too much on the Helicarrier. He thought the man was purposely keeping his other pokemon, his Evelyn, from him. But, when he thought about it, he wouldn’t want her anywhere near their fight.

Steve almost sobbed when he saw Arc and Brave, and he practically fell into them. He pressed his body into Arc’s, his arms wrapping around the giant dog, and he let out a soft, happy, cry when Brave’s wing wrapped around them. They were back, they were alright. Then it happened.

“Eeeeeeveeeee!! Veeee!” Steve didn’t stop the sob that escaped him as Evelyn ran over to him, jumping into his arms. He held onto her, letting her check him over. “Eevee, Eevee, vee, Eevee.” She licked all over his face, pressing her paws to wherever she could reach.

“Oh my girl, my precious girl,” Steve cried softly. Vee let out soft mewls in response. “I’m here, I’m here,” he repeated. “I’m back, I’m not going anywhere.”

* * *

 

Tony threw himself into the reconstruction of the Tower. All of his Gems, (Pepper said was easier to refer to them as a group sometimes, instead of by every name), missed Vee, and they were worried about Tony, but they were unable to pull him out of his head. He didn’t ignore them, not by a long shot. They were his family, they were like his kids, but it was obvious that when Vee went back with Steve, it had affected Tony.

He had saved his personal floors for last, getting all other living floors complete, mostly because he had managed to talk Bruce instead at the Tower instead of disappearing again. He was introduced to his Gems, becoming the 6th person to learn about them. (They hadn’t shown up when Steve had come to retrieve his own pokemon, instead roaming the Tower to fix what they could with their abilities.)

It was soon assumed that the rest of the Avengers would be taking up residence in the Tower as well, and Tony started to greet them as they arrived. Natasha swept onto her floor, pausing to greet the group, and receiving a happy head bump from Jet. Clint had followed soon after, but he wasn’t allowed to meet the crew yet.

Tony was sitting on the floor of his living room, using Ruby’s special brush to comb out her mane and tail. Tony took special care of her, had ever since she had pushed her way out of her egg. She had always been the smallest, but had bonded the closest to Tony, other than Vee. She was shy around others, even Pepper and Coulson, but she loved to be brushed by Tony.

“Sir,” Jarvis interrupted softly, but Tony didn’t stop in his motions. “Captain Rogers requests a moment of your time.” Tony let out a soft sigh before nodding. He dropped a kiss on Ruby’s head before putting down the brush and pushing himself up.

“Flare?” She got up to follow him, wanting to stick close to him.

“It’s alright,” he tried to reassure her. Tony met Steve just inside the living room where the entrance was. “Cap.” Ruby was still out of sight, and Tony kind of hoped she stayed that way.

“I wanted to thank you for letting us move in.” Tony didn’t want to tell him that it wasn’t Vee’s first time living here, but he just nodded. “This might seem a little silly, but I was wondering if there was a reason that you weren’t there to give me the credentials in person, like you had with the others?”

“Sometimes I get busy,” Tony said. “I’m rebuilding the rest of the Tower, sorry if it offended you.”

Steve frowned a little, then crossed his arms over his chest. “Can I ask, why didn’t you tell me before that you had my other pokemon?” Tony tensed a little, really not wanting to get into this. “And where are my Sandshrew and Magikarp?” Tony really didn’t want to answer it. He remembered, at 6 years old, finding the pokeballs, and how two of them were already gone with the third barely hanging on.

“Gone.” He saw Steve’s whole body tense. “I’m sorry, they didn’t make it. Your Eevee was the only one to have survived.”

“And so you decided to take her as your own?” Steve accused, temper flaring. Tony knew that he was upset because SHIELD had been stupid enough to not tell him. Tony was going to putting a new virus into Fury’s computer after this.

“Flare?” Steve’s eyes flicked immediately to the side as Ruby came to check on Tony, hearing the anger in Steve’s voice.

“Did you take this one too?”

Tony narrowed his eyes at Steve. “Ruby, go back to your sisters,” he tried to keep his voice even, his Flareon didn’t deserve any anger that he was feeling towards Rogers at the moment. She let a soft rumble, not wanting to move. “Ruby.” A short trill, and then he heard Ruby trotting away.

“I’m going to give you three second to head back for the door,” Tony hissed out as soon as Ruby was gone. “You can walk out that door, and we’ll forget this conversation happened.” Steve looked ready to say something else, but Tony let out a soft growl. “I’m not taking the hit of your anger, that’s on SHIELD for not telling you sooner, and it’s not my fault. Now get out.” Tony didn’t wait for him to leave before he turned and stormed out of the room himself.

Steve bit his lip, regretting his last line. He didn’t mean that, but he just couldn’t understand why Tony had Evelyn, and why he didn’t say anything before. He’d have to apologize to Tony, but it was clear that he was going to have to wait now. Steve thought that he should continue with his initial plan for the day, to take Vee to go visit Peggy. It would give him and Tony some time to cool down.

“Flare. Flareon.” Pepper looked up from her desk when she heard Ruby come into her office, and sounding a little off. She moved to crouch down, meeting the fire pokemon in the middle of the room. “Flareon.” She wanted Pepper to follow her, if the slight tug on her skirt was any message. Last time this had happened was when Vee had gone back with Steve.

Pepper had a moment of déjà vu when she was led to Tony’s bedroom, the other Gems on around him on the floor with Morgan in his lap. Ruby hurried over to lay down next to her sister, putting her head on his knee. Pepper walked over to the bed, sitting behind Tony, and started to run her hands through his hair. “What happened, Tony?”

“SHIELD gave me the immeasurable pleasure of telling our _esteemed_ Captain Rogers what happened to his other Pokemon,” Tony said as he braided Morgan’s ribbons. “I, of course, then kidnapped Vee for my own.”

“Oh Tony,” she murmured and started to rub his shoulders. His body was extremely tense, and he was trying to hide just how much it had affected him. Perhaps it was time that Pepper intervened, at least tried to get Vee visitation rights.

* * *

 

  
“Veee.” Vee trilled as she lightly jumped up on Peggy Carter’s bed. She grinned and reached to run her fingers through the fur of the Eevee.

“Hello, Evelyn my dear. Who did you bring with you today?”

“Hey, Peggy.” The older woman looked over, her eyes widened, when she heard the familiar voice.

“It really is you,” she breathed, sitting up a little more. “I had seen the news, but I wasn’t sure….” Steve gave her a soft smile before walking over, the two wrapping their arms around each other. “Oh, Steve, it’s really you.”

“I couldn’t leave my best girls,” he said quietly through the tears that sprung up. “I owed you a dance.”

“I think you’re a little late,” she said with a breathless chuckle, leaning back a little to cup his cheek with her hand. “Still as handsome as ever.” She smiled when Evelyn pushed her head in between them. “Yes, I see you as well, Evelyn. Decided to leave Anthony at home today, then?” Peggy raised an eyebrow when she felt Steve tense a little, and Evelyn cooed lowly. “I sense a story….”

“Did you know that he had been keeping Vee?” Steve said he was going to try and get past it, but Vee was his first. He had found her abandoned as a baby, and nursed her back to health. They had been inseparable. And then Tony Stark had swooped in while he was gone and stolen her.

“Well, of course.” Steve blinked at Peggy’s answer, how she was so casual about it. “Steven, you don’t think that he stole her from you, do you?” By the way Steve had wrinkled his nose a little, she had her answer. Vee trilled a little sadly, sitting down between Peggy and Steve, pressing her head stubbornly against Steve’s knee. “He’s too stubborn to tell Steve the truth isn’t he?” Vee chirped in the affirmative.

“He had a Flareon, and I believe he had more.” Steve vaguely thought that he was sounding like a child.

“Of course he does,” Peggy said. “He has a whole group, dear, eight of them.” Steve blinked. “Tony and Vee trained them from their eggs. He raised them for Vee to have companions.” She watched the Super Soldier’s mouth open a little, gears turning in his head. “Steve, just like yourself, Vee was his first pokemon, at the tender age of 6. He saved her, all because he wanted to make her feel better for missing you.” Steve’s stomach was rapidly dropping as Peggy spoke.

“That’s when he found out about Sandy, and Katy?” Steve asked quietly and Peggy nodded. SHIELD had made him believe that an adult Tony had been responsible for it all, not a young child.

“Oh, I gave Howard quite the dressing down when we found out. There might not have been much he could have done, but I don’t believe that he tried hard enough. The poor dears were broken hearted.” Peggy gently rubbed Vee’s head. “I was so happy when Vee took to little Tony, giving her a reason to wait for you.”

Steve looked down as Vee licked his hand, looking at him with her big brown eyes. His hand turned to scratch under her chin and he let out a soft sigh. “I may have put my foot in my mouth.” He didn’t see it, but he felt the look that Peggy was giving him. “Again.”

* * *

 

Tony shuffled out to the kitchen, hitting the button to start his coffee maker and pulled open the fridge. Sometimes he felt like the little old ladies who had a dozen Skitty’s, all his Eeveelutions around his feet, waiting for this own breakfast. He pulled out the tray of puffs for them, divvying them up, and finally turning back to his own caffeine savior to get him through the morning.

“Veeeee!” Tony nearly dropped his mug he heard the delighted cry of Vee. All his Gems perked up, dancing around when Vee ran over to them. Tony’s ears were assaulted, in a good way, with all the chirps and trills of his happy bunch. He put the mug down, kneeling down when Vee jumped at him, catching her in his arms.

A familiar, and not always welcome, warm tingle swept through his body, up to his nose and eyes, and he tried to push back the tears. “Vee, Vee, Vee.” She licked his face all over before jumping back down to go back to the Gems. Tony let out a breath, a wobbly smile as he watched them all, a complete group again. For the time being.

“Tony?” Tony shot back up at the voice, trying to collect himself. Steve was standing just outside the kitchen, looking a little wide eyed at his brood. “I uh, I wanted to come here to apologize….” He was distracted then by the way the Gems all gathered in front of Tony, creating a barrier. Vee sat on the ground between Steve and the pokemon. “It becomes clear to me that I didn’t have the whole story before, and I jumped to conclusions. This is a little unnerving, but this isn’t going to be private, is it?” He said with a slight motion towards the staring pokemon. Tony just shook his head, not saying anything, and Steve just nodded. “Fair enough. I was upset after hearing about Sandy and Katy…. But that’s not an excuse for what I said to you.” Steve looked down at Vee to see her staring back up at him. “I didn’t notice it before, and I should have, but Vee missed you. I thought it was because of how it had been…. You took care of her.” He looked back up at Tony. “You loved her like I did, and I’ll never be able to thank enough for that. I’m sorry, Tony, and I hope you can forgive me. And I hope that it’ll be okay if Vee spends her time between the two of us?”

Tony was a little flabbergasted by the end of his little speech. The inner child in him was vibrating, that Captain America wanted to share his pokemon with him. What the adult Tony saw was that he may not be actually losing Vee. She wasn’t his anymore, and he had allowed himself to fall for the illusion that she might have been, that Captain America was dead, as everyone else had thought. But, having Vee come and go as she wished, well, that was better than what he thought would happen. He nodded, not trusting his voice, hands clenching around his mug of coffee, and Steve smiled at him. That melted his insides a little.

“Eeveeee,” Vee trilled out happily, her tail sashaying. She hopped up and over to the others, talking to them. Morgan was the first one to approach Steve, a little warily, and Steve got down to one knee.

“Sylvy,” she said quietly, and her ribbons moved forward, brushing over his face, neck and arms. Steve stayed still for it all, just giving her a small smile. “Sylveon.”

“My name is Steve, it’s a pleasure to meet you Sylveon.”

“Morgan,” Tony said quietly, and Steve lifted his head a little. “Her name is Morganite, but we call her Morgan.” Steve widened his smile at him a little, then looked back at Morgan.

“My mistake, Morgan.” Steve put out his hand, asking permission to pet her, and she nodded, pushing her head into his hand. Tony watched them carefully.

* * *

 

A week later, during one of the times that Vee came up, she had a box sliding behind her. Tony raised an eyebrow and walked over, removing the ribbon from around her body and picking up the box. She trilled happily as Tony pet her, and then joined with the Gems. He opened the box, and the scent that came from it had attracted their attention. Steve had made some pokepuffs just for the Gems. Tony blinked and took out each one, that had a name on the wrapper on the bottom, and gave it to each of his girls, including Vee. The penthouse was full of delighted chrips and shrieks at the taste.

* * *

 

Steve lounged against Arc, a sketchbook against his bent knees, while he drew Brave cleaning his wings. There was the ding of the door as Vee came back down from her weekend with Tony. She bounded over, shaking her fur, and Steve blinked. He reached over to take off the bow that was wrapped around her neck, with a note attached. Vee took off once the ribbon was gone, climbing on top of Arc, he just let out a puff of breath, keeping his head on his paws.

No sooner had Steve opened the note did the doorbell ring, this one letting him know that he needed to answer it. He pushed himself up and walked over to the door, and saw a delivery man standing there. He gave his signature and then two more men started to bring stuff in. Brave let out a pleased caw as a perch stand created just for him was set up. Arc let his attention wander over as a giant chew toys was given to him; designed to withstand his claws and teeth, and the heat of his breath.

‘ _Thanks for the Puffs. The girls want more._ ’

* * *

 

Vee hopped onto Peggy’s bed, and Peggy gave a little delighted hum, scratching her ear with her nails. “Espy. Espeon.” She looked over as the lovely purple Espeon walked into the room as well, Steve right behind her.

“Steve, have you taken on a new friend?” She didn’t think it would happen, was pretty sure that it never would happen.

“No,” he shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed. “This is Amethyst, Tony’s Espeon.” She answered with a delighted chirp, closing her eyes as Steve reached over to pet her. “He’s gone for a business for a week, overseas, and he asked if I would watch the Gems. Well, except for Ruby, his Flareon.” Vee and Amethyst both let out little calls. “Ruby is very shy, never leaves Tony’s side. And I feel more comfortable if one of the girls is with him just in case he runs into trouble. Sometimes the Iron Man suit can’t get there in time.”

Peggy pursed her lips a little, smirking slightly, and raised one eyebrow. Steve frowned at the look. Amethyst put her front paws on the bed. Peggy chuckled and leaned over to pet her as well. “Forgive Steve for his rudeness. My name is Peggy, I’m Tony’s Aunt.” Amethyst trilled happily. “Amethyst, dear, does our Tony have a bit of a crush on Steve?”

“Peggy!” Steve called as a flush crawled over his cheeks. Amethyst nodded, purring to accent it.

Peggy hummed then turned her attention to Vee. “Evelyn, love, does our Steven like our Tony?” Steve’s face got redder, and Vee mewed in the affirmative. “As I suspected. I know my nephew, and he would not have trusted his family to someone he did not trust, nor like. I think something deeper runs there, because merely a month ago you were complaining about him. Now you’re worried about his safety.” Steve huffed a little. “Well, help me into my chair, I want to get meet the rest of the girls. I assume you’ve brought Arc and Brave as well?” Steve scrambled to help Peggy, pulling another chuckle from her.

* * *

 

Tony shuffled into the building, Ruby by his side. It was late, he was tired, and he wanted to dive into his bed and have his girls smother him. The worst part of traveling was that he was unable to sleep on a plane, and he had gotten onto a plane after the last business meeting, meaning he had been up for more 24 hours. What Tony hadn’t been expecting was the giant fluff of an Arcanine, and the streamlined sleeping version of a Braviary in his living room.

Steve had fallen asleep on the couch, Vee on his stomach, Amethyst up by his head next to Morgan. Citrine, Emerald, and Aquamarine were curled up around, and over, Steve’s feet, while Jet and Topaz were on the floor against the couch. Arc was behind the couch, but he was large enough that if he opened an eye he could keep an eye on all of them at any given time. Brave was perched on the back of the couch at the end, head tucked under a wing as he slept peacefully.

Tony gave a soft smile, but inside he was a little disappointed, even if it was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. Specially since his girls had never slept near anyone else but him. He let out a little sigh and turned to trudge to his room, before the air left his lung with a soft ‘woomph’, and he was falling backwards. Arc had wrapped a large paw around him, causing him to land against the fur around his neck. Ruby churred silently, padding over to them. Arc opened one eye to look at Tony, making a pointed look that told him to find a comfortable position, because he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Alright, alright,” Tony said quietly. He sat up, slipping his shoes off and tossing them out the way, then pulled off his jacket. He turned, moving up a little, and was able to lay down, and curl up a little, feeling comfortably warm and covered. Tony could see how Arc would have been the perfect companion during the war when camping out in the open. Ruby climbed up, nesting in between Tony and Arc’s fur, happily purring before falling asleep. Tony pushed his face into the fur, eyes drooping shut as Arc’s warmth lulled him to sleep.

The sun woke Steve as it hit his face. He turned a little, pressing his face into the pillow he had been using, until the pillow started to move, and something was sliding off of his chest. He opened his eyes only to see that his ‘pillow’ was actually Morgan, and Vee was pawing to climb back up, a little disgruntled. Steve sat up a little, seeing all of Tony’s girls around him in some fashion, and that he had indeed fell asleep on Tony’s couch while they waited for him to get home.

He heard Arc huff and turned the other way. Vee was not happy, so Steve wrapped an arm around her to hold her. Something made a little moan, turning in Arc’s fur. Tony. And Ruby. Tony was sleeping against his Arcanine. He tilted his head a little, looking at the genius. He was dressed down, probably falling asleep as soon as he got off the jet, and his face looked peaceful. Soft and relaxed for probably the first time that Steve had ever seen it. He caught Arc’s eyes who looked comfortable enough, especially with Ruby sleeping on the top of his head.

Peggy hadn’t exactly been wrong, about Steve liking Tony. The girls had followed him, whether it was up in Tony’s penthouse, or down in Steve’s room, but he was sure that they were addicted to the puffs that he made for them. But he wasn’t just doing it for the Gems, he was doing it for Tony. He also wanted the Gems to approve of him, because their opinion held a lot of sway with Tony.

Tony hummed a little and Steve’s attention was drawn back to him. “Ruby,” Tony murmured sleepily. Up above, Ruby lifted her head up. “You need a haircut. We don’t need a repeat of two years ago.” Ruby yawned with a squeak, and that prompted Tony to open his eyes. He first saw Steve smiling at him, Vee cradled in his arms, and the other Gems next to him on the couch, also staring at him. Brave let out a soft caw, that sounded suspiciously like a laugh, and Arc huffed again. Tony slowly sat up, and everything came back to him. He had fallen asleep against Captain America’s pokemon, on his Arcanine to be exact.

He slowly, yet still quickly, pushed himself up and away. “Um, well, I’ll just go get changed. Still have plenty of work to do.” He went to walk off, but Arc’s leg stretched out blocking his way. Tony groaned silently. Steve had gotten up from the couch, Vee sitting on the back of the couch, and walked over to Tony, rubbing Arc’s head as well.

“Let me make us some breakfast, yeah?” He offered, and Tony could only nod. “Also, not the first time someone has fallen asleep on him.” Steve smiled and Tony took a controlled breath as he felt a flutter in his stomach.

When he looked over at the couch, he saw tails wagging, ears perked, and the girls seemed to be smirking. “Oh, stop it.” He grumbled a little. He oophed when Arc’s tail thwapped against his back. He followed Steve into the kitchen, and watched him make his way around to all the ingredients that he needed. Tony caught the sight of some fresh puffs in the fridge, too. “I hope the girls weren’t too much trouble while I was gone.”

“Not at all!” Steve said with a smile. He had even started the coffee machine. Tony thought he could kiss the man. “I can see why they’re special to you. I, uh, hope you don’t mind if I’d like to spend some time with them? I mean, even when you aren’t gone? It’s just, I mean, Arc likes to play with them, and Brave laughs at it. They’re small and fast enough that they don’t get hurt when they’re playing, and it’s really something to see, and Peggy thought it was the most adorable thing ever-“

“You took them to see Aunt Peggy?” Tony asked, tilting his head a little.

Steve froze for a second, looking over at Tony. The only kind of sign he could get was the little head tilt, other than that Tony’s face was blank. He wasn’t sure if he had made a mistake or not, and he wasn’t getting any clues from the man in front of him. It was also the first time he had ever heard Tony refer to her as Aunt. “Um, yes. I hope that was alright.” Steve’s face flushed a little when it hit him. “Oh! Oh, tony, I’m sorry! She hadn’t met any of the girls before. You probably wanted to do that! I’m sorry, Tony!”

Tony started to shake his head, lifting a hand to stop Steve. “No, it’s fine. It really is. I was more or less surprised that they went with you…. I’ve never taken them to go see her, because I don’t want anyone accidentally seeing them with me,” Tony admitted. He leaned against one of the counters, crossing his arms across his chest. “There are only 7 people who know about them, and sometimes I feel that number is too big. I know they could take care of themselves, but I don’t want to put them in danger just because of who I am.” Tony rubbed one of his arms, and Steve could sense there was more, that Tony was keeping something to himself. “Aunt Peggy knew about them, but I just hadn’t gotten them to meet her yet. I’m glad they went with you, though. I really am.”

Tony turned his head a little, to glance back out into the living room. Eleven curious pokemon were still watching them. For some reason Tony felt himself blushing a little. When he looked back over, Steve had moved closer to him. Tony swallowed, letting his arms down slowly, but not moving away. “Um, I don’t, uh, don’t mind if you want to spend time with them…. Vee does it….”

“She also comes to spend time with you,” Steve said softly, almost like he was asking permission for something. “Would that be alright, too? If I spent more time with you? Maybe to get too know you?”

Tony tried to swallow, tongue swiping out to try and wet his lips that suddenly felt too dry. “I’d uh, I’d like that,” he said with a nod. His own feet moved him away from the counter, a step closer to Steve. Steve stepped even closer to him, and suddenly their chests were nearly pressed together.

Steve leaned his head down slightly, Tony tilting his up. “I’d like that, too,” Steve barely whispered out. He moved his head, their lips brushing. Tony leaned in more, hand landing on Steve’s arm, pulling in a breath through his nose in surprise when Steve responded in kind. They both blushed, pulling away, when the cacophony of sound burst from the living room. Vee and her Gems, arc, and Brave, all letting out delighted shouts and calls before moving closer to the kitchen. The Gems started to dance around their feet, and Steve laughed as he pulled Tony closer so they didn’t trip over them.

Vee was sitting on Arc’s nose, happily trilling at the both of them.

“They’re going to be insufferable now,” Tony bemoaned, a smile in his voice. Steve laughed and leaned to kiss him one more time. Tony smiled at him. “So are you. You’re going to fit right in.”


End file.
